De Kronieken van Narnia: het Drakenschip
De Kronieken van Narnia: het Drakenschip Een vervelend neefje Er was eens een jongen die Eustaas Adelbert Schrut heette, en hij had het bijna verdiend. Het was een slimme, leergierige knaap, maar waar hij kon, zette hij de boel op stelten. Hij hield ervan om te pas en te onpas commentaar te leveren zonder rekening te houden met de gevolgen. Mocht hij een schrijver geweest zijn, had hij al een hele roman kunnen neerpennen over alle streken die hij al had uitgehaald. Altijd wilde hij dat zijn haar goed zat. Je herkende hem meteen aan zijn spits toelopende gezicht, waardoor hij er al net zo sluw uitzag als hij was. Een keertje liep hij voorzichtig de trap af en keek behoedzaam tussen de spijlen door de woonkamer in. Niemand te zien, behalve zijn vader die de krant las. 'Dat is waar ook', morde hij. 'Edmund en Loesje zijn boodschappen gaan doen. Nou, dan wacht ik wel met mijn plannetje.' Eustaas was het jongere neefje van de vier kinderen die al twee keer naar Narnia waren gereisd. Nog steeds woonden ze bij hun oudoom op het platteland, want de oorlog was nog in volle gang. Maar Peter had zijn concentratie hard nodig bij het studeren voor zijn examens en Suzanne moest een belangrijk schoolproject doen. Daarom had hun oudoom besloten om de twee jongste kinderen tijdelijk bij meneer en mevrouw Schrut onder te brengen. Edmund en Loesje hadden er totaal niet naar uitgekeken. Tante Alberdien en nonkel Karel waren zure, zwijgzame mensen die niet vlug een gesprek aanknoopten. Op zich was dat niet zo'n groot probleem, maar Eustaas was pas echt verschrikkelijk. Daarom maakten broer en zus van iedere gelegenheid gebruik om even bij hun neefje vandaan te zijn, al was het maar een halfuur. Terwijl Eustaas op zijn plannetje zat te broeden, was Edmund naar een verzamelplaats gegaan waar soldaten zich konden aanmelden als ze mee wilden vechten. Edmund wilde dolgraag in het Engelse leger dienen om zijn geboorteland België te helpen. Ten slotte kon hij het wachten niet meer aan en was hij, terwijl Loesje boodschappen deed, stiekem weggeglipt om zich aan te melden. Met zijn papieren voor zich wachtte hij vol spanning tot de man aan het loket wat zou zeggen. 'Mmm', mompelde de man. 'Wat zei je ook alweer dat je leeftijd was?' Edmund loog overtuigend: 'Negentien jaar, meneer. Ik zou dolgraag in het Engelse leger dienen.' De man knikte even. 'Nou, Edmund, dan denk ik wel dat je...' Nog voor hij kon uitspreken, klonk een nieuwe stem in het kleine lokaal. 'Edmund! Daar ben je! Waarom help je me niet? Er moeten boodschappen gedaan worden, hoor!' Het was Loesje, die opgewekt het lokaal binnenkwam. De mannen die achter Edmund stonden aan te schuiven lachten hartelijk en een van hen aaide hem zelfs door zijn haar. 'Ga maar naar huis. Je moeder heeft visjes gebakken!' Met een rood hoofd van schaamte volgde Edmund Loesje het loketgebouw uit. 'Moest je me nu zo nodig belachelijk maken in het bijzijn van al die mannen?' siste hij haar toe. 'Ik was bijna binnen!' Loesje haalde haar schouders op. 'Dan is het maar goed dat ik net op dat moment binnenkwam. Je bent nog maar zeventien.' Daarop wilde Edmund haar toesnauwen dat hij een koning was, maar hij hield zich in. Hij was geen koning. Niet meer tenminste. Het schilderij Geen koning meer. De gedachte bleef Edmund achtervolgen op de weg terug. Hij voelde zich boos en bedroefd omdat hij nu een gewone volksjongen was, en geen machtige koning zoals toen. Loesje merkte zijn droefheid op, maar ze kon niet veel doen om hem op te beuren. Zelf miste ze Narnia immers ook herl erg, maar daar kon niet veel aan gedaan worden. Toen ze de voordeur van het huis van nonkel Karel openden, riep Loesje een begroeting de woonkamer in. Nonkel Karel, die de krant aan het lezen was, reageerde niet eens. Edmund wilde net zijn jas uittrekken, toen hij opeens een steentje tegen zijn achterhoofd voelde. Met een ruk draaide hij zich om. Daar, op de trap stond Eustaas triomfantelijk grijnzend met een katapult in zijn handen. 'Jij kleine...' Edmund, die al niet goed gezind was, sloeg nu helemaal door. Hij rende de trap op en begon woedend op Eustaas in te slaan. De kleine jongen probeerde geschrokken te vluchten, met als enige resultaat dat Edmund hem naar de zolderkamer dreef. 'Wacht!' Edmund negeerde de smeekbede van zijn kleine zus en duwde Eustaas op het grote, krakkemikkige bed van de zolderkamer. 'Edmund, stop!' Loesje rende de kamer binnen en trok Edmund van Eustaas weg, net wanneer die op het punt stond een klap van zijn oudere neef te ontvangen. Ze liet niet los voor haar broer gekalmeerd was. 'Wat bezielt jou?' vroeg Eustaas met overslaande stem. 'Ben je soms dol geworden? Je lijkt in ieder geval wel een dolle hond!' Edmund haalde diep adem en probeerde zijn woede zo goed mogelijk te beheersen. 'Als je dat nog één keer waagt, dan zal ik... Loesje?' Die vraag stelde hij zodra hij besefte dat Loesje stokstijf stil stond. Met grote ogen staarde ze naar het schilderij dat aan de andere kant van de kamer hing. Het was een mooi, levendig uitgewerkt schilderij waarop een groot schip door de golven voer. De details waren dusdanig uitgewerkt dat het allemaal bijzonder echt leek. Maar deze keer was er iets mis. De golven leken niet alleen te bewegen, ze bewogen echt. En de zeilen, die zonet nog stilstonden, begonnen opeens te wapperen... Zonder enige waarschuwing stortte een hele lading ijskoud zeewater zich in de kamer. 'Wat is dit? Wat doen jullie?' Eustaas' stem sloeg over van paniek. Zodra hij weer wat bij zinnen kwam, strompelde hij naar voren en rukte het schilderij met alle geweld van de muur. 'Stop!' Edmund en Loesje trachtten hem tegen te houden, met als gevolg een soort getouwtrek tussen de drie kinderen. Met het schilderij. Het water kwam steeds sneller en hoger de kamer in en doorweekte hen, en het volgende moment werden ze het schilderij in gezogen. In blinde paniek worstelden de kinderen zich doorheen het wateroppervlak. Hoestend en sputterend probeerden ze adem te halen, terwijl overal om hen heen de zee rondschuimde. 'Drenkelingen! Red ze!' De kreet klonk ergens hoog boven hen, en toen ze zich omdraaiden zagen ze een groot schip op hen afvaren. Het was zonder twijfel het meest majestueuze schip dat ze ooit hadden gezien. Het grote boegbeeld in de vorm van een draak deinde op de golven. Opeens voelde Loesje hoe twee sterke armen haar vastgrepen en haar naar het schip brachten. Op de boeg stond de bemanning al te wachten. Met touwen haalden ze Loesje en Caspian, die haar naar het schip had geloodst, op het droge. Edmund volgde niet veel later. 'Dat is me nou eens een toeval!' grinnikte Caspian terwijl hij droop van het water. 'Jullie duiken zomaar op midden in de zee!' Hij omhelsde Loesje en Edmund hartelijk, maar nog voor hij nog meer kon zeggen, klonk een wild geschreeuw. Eustaas was intussen ook het schip op geholpen. Daar lag hij nu op het dek rond te spartelen, met Rippertjiep bovenop zich. De muis piepte en en sprong achteruit. 'Kalm aan, jochie! Ik probeerde enkel het water uit je longen te krijgen!' Eustaas' ogen werden groot. 'Dat beest kan spreken! Waar zijn we hier? Wat is dit voor een grap?' De bemanningsleden van het schip, vooral mannen, maar ook twee saters, een minotaurus en een dwerg, moesten grinniken toen ze de kleine jongen zo bezig hoorden. 'Ik stap naar de gouverneur!' schreeuwde Eustaas. 'En als dit toch een droom is, dan wil ik nú wakker worden!' Hij begon rond te stampen en zijn stem schoot de hoogte in, wat de algemene hilariteit alleen nog maar vergrootte. Maar temidden van het gelach voelde de minotaurus toch met de bange jongen mee. Dus stapte hij naar voren en zei: 'We zijn hier op de Dageraad, het beste schip in heel Nar...' Meteen verstijfde Eustaas van de schrik. Zijn ogen werden groot, hij kreunde en viel flauw. Nu kwam de bemanning al helemaal niet meer bij van het lachen. Alleen de minotaurus keek verbaasd rond. 'Heb ik iets gezegd?' vroeg hij aan Caspian. De koning schudde zijn hoofd. 'Breng hem maar naar de kajuit, zodat hij kan bijkomen.' De minotaurus boog en voerde het bevel uit, terwijl verschillende bemanningsleden nog steeds over het dek rolden van het lachen. Het duistere eiland Maar ergens heel ver weg, dagen van de Dageraad vandaan, werd er niet gelachen. Een eiland gehuld in donkere mist en zwarte rook steeg boven het wateroppervlak uit. Het straalde een en al dreiging en verlatenheid uit. De eeuwige mist verschoof bij momenten, maar werd nooit dunner. Geen levend wezen dat er ook maar aan zou denken daar te komen, tenzij daar een heel goede reden voor bestond. En die redenen waren er. Op het midden van het eiland stond een oud, gebroken fort, lukraak opgebouwd met alles wat het eiland te bieden had. Wrakhout, stenen, zand... Het zag er niet eens uit als een echt fort, maar het was een prima schuilplaats voor de bewoonster. Een prachtige vrouw, gehuld in een groen gewaad dat tot aan haar voeten kwam was de meesteres van het fort. Met een kil en emotieloos gezicht luisterde ze naar de boodschap die de witte wieven haar net kwamen overbrengen. Haar gezicht verried niets toen de wieven een laatste maal bogen en hun uitleg afronden. Even was het stil, totdat de Groene Heks verkondigde: 'Houd de opvarenden van het schip in de gaten en breng om de zoveel tijd verslag uit. Ontdek wat hun angsten zijn. Ontdek wat ze het meeste vrezen en wat ze het meeste verlangen. Zo kan ik de nachtmerries en de schimmen de juiste vorm laten aannemen. En desnoods mezelf, als het niet anders kan. We zullen Caspian laten zien dat met een nazaat van Jadis niet te sollen valt!' Een warm zonnetje bescheen het gezicht van Loesje toen ze over de blauwe zee uitkeek. Ze lachte als ze dolfijnen zag, en zo nu en dan zwom een nyade voorbij. Caspian en Edmund waren in gesprek, terwijl Eustaas nog steeds niet was bijgekomen. Loesje had van de tijd gebruik gemaakt om nieuwe kleren uit te zoeken en kennis te maken met de bemanningsleden van de Dageraad. Rippertjiep kende ze natuurlijk al. Het liefst had ze de muis willen knuffelen zodra ze hem zag, maar ze wist dat hij dan diep beledigd zou zijn. De twee saters waren nog strijders van de oorlog tegen koning Miraz. Tauros de minotaurus kende ze nog van het gevecht tegen de Telmarijnen en Rijnelf, een van de jonge matrozen, was de Telmarijnse schildknaap die ze had verzorgd nadat hij gewond was geraakt. Op dit moment liep Rijnelf haar voorbij en glimlachte haar warm toe. Hij was nu iets ouder dan Eustaas en was haar kennelijk nog niet vergeten. Drinian, de kapitein, kende ze nog niet. De rest van de menselijke bemanning ook niet, maar dat zou wel komen. 'Dus je bent uitgerukt om die man te zoeken?' Edmund en Caspian hadden zich in de kajuit van de kapitein verschanst en bespraken daar wat ze van plan waren voor de reis. Caspian had net zijn uitleg klaar, en hij knikte bevestigend bij Edmunds vraag. 'Mijn oom had wel meer op zijn kerfstok dan de moord op zijn broer. Toen ik nog zeer jong was, werd mijn moeder ernstig ziek. Zo ziek zelfs dat de medicijnman vond dat zij en mijn vader apart moesten slapen. Dat was voor mijn oom de perfecte gelegenheid om toe te slaan. Hij verstikte mijn vader in zijn slaap. Later, toen mijn moeder stierf, zat nog maar één man hem dwars. En dat was heer Donnon, die al jaren een trouwe bondgenoot was van mijn vader. Daarom stuurde Miraz hem en zijn vrouw naar het oosten, en precies zoals de bedoeling was zijn ze nooit teruggekomen.' Edmund knikte dat hij het begreep. 'Hoeveel jaar zijn er voorbij gegaan sinds wij elkaar voor het laatst zagen?' vroeg hij. Caspian dacht even na. 'Drie jaar. Trompoen is nu mijn regent en de hippogrieven houden alles goed in het oog.' Met een steek van jaloezie besefte Edmund dat Caspian zijn koningsschap goed had laten doordringen in Narnia. Dat kon ook niet anders, als hij zonder gevaar het onbekende in kon trekken. 'Voeren jullie ook uit toen jullie heersers waren over Narnia?' Caspians vraag bracht Edmund terug naar het heden. 'O ja, zeker', antwoordde hij. 'De Kristallijnen Pracht, dat was ons schip. Maar we gingen niet verder dan de rivier op het grensgebied met Calormen in het zuiden en de Hondeneilanden in het oosten. Die waren destijds nog bewoond. Hoe het nu zit weet ik niet. De Verlaten Eilanden hebben we wel een keer bezocht, maar daar woonden toen geen mensen.' Caspian knikte even. 'We bevinden ons momenteel dicht bij de eilanden die jij de Hondeneilanden noemt. Over een paar dagen zouden we er moeten zijn. Ik zal Drinian laten weten dat hij alles in orde moet laten maken. En tot die tijd kunnen we maar beter op onze hoede zijn voor mogelijk gevaar.' Een gespleten familie Twee zonsopgangen later kwam er land in zicht. Aan de horizon doemden verschillende, met bomen begroeide eilanden op. Door zijn verrekijker turend zag Edmund dat de gebouwen overwoekerd en onverzorgd waren. 'Verlaten', zuchtte hij. 'Geen menselijk leven te bekennen.' Loesje, die naast hem stond, vond het jammer te weten te komen dat de Hondeneilanden niet langer bewoond waren. Toen zij koningin van Narnia was, hadden de mensen daar haar heel graag gemogen. Toen het water uiteindelijk te ondiep werd voor de Dageraad om verder te varen, liet Caspian een sloep zakken. Hij, Edmund, Loesje, Eustaas en Rippertjiep zetten koers naar het eiland. De muis verheugde zich er kennelijk op, maar Eustaas was in een pesthumeur. Hij zat maar wat te mokken. Toen de sloep het land raakte en iedereen uitstapte, bood Rippertjiep Eustaas zijn hulp aan. 'Ik ben niet achterlijk!' schreeuwde de kleine jongen terug, maar toen hij aan wal wilde komen, gleed hij uit over een natte steen en kwam met een harde smak neer. Rippertjiep zuchtte alleen maar. Het kleine stadje dat ooit de hoofdstad van de Hondeneilanden was geweest, lag er volledig verlaten bij. Gescharrel van hagedissen en gesnerp van vogels vulde de lucht, maar verder was het doodstil. 'Wat doodzonde', mompelde Edmund bedroefd. 'Als wij in Narnia waren gebleven, was dit misschien niet gebeurd.' Loesje tikte troostend tegen zijn schouder. 'Dat weten we niet. En bovendien, misschien kwam het niet door onze verdwijning dat de mensen vertrokken. Misschien...' Ze stopte abrupt toen Rippertjiep dringend de lucht opsnoof. Er was onraad. Nog geen moment later kwam een grote, zwarte hond een hoek om sprinten en stelde zich tegenover het gezelschap op. Edmund trok zijn zwaard, maar nog meer honden kwamen vanuit de schaduwen. Het waren grote, hongerige beesten die er woest en wild uitzagen als wolven. Met hun tanden ontbloot omcirkelden ze het gezelschap, zwiepend met hun staart. Caspian en Edmund knikten naar elkaar, en wilden net naar voren treden, toen er een schel geluid klonk. Het klonk als het krassen van een stuk krijt over een krijtbord, maar dan erger. Iedereen drukte zijn oren dicht om het geluid niet te hoeven aanhoren. Maar de honden hadden er nog meer last van, want hun oren waren veel gevoeliger en zij konden die niet dichtstoppen. Grauwen en jankend trokken ze zich terug. 'Hierheen!' klonk een dringende stem. Vanachter een raam dat half verborgen werd door de klimop, zagen ze een vrouwengezicht. Zonder erbij stil te staan holde iedereen het huis binnen. Het was er halfdonker, maar wel knus met een zacht vuurtje. 'Jullie hebben geluk gehad', klonk de stem op keus. Het was een mooie vrouw met golvend zwart haar die sprak. Aan haar voeten stond een jong meisje, nog jonger dan Eustaas, dat hen met grote ogen aankeek. 'U bent vrouwe Grissia', ademde Caspian. 'De vrouw van heer Donnon!' De vrouw keek hem verbaasd aan. 'Ja. Hoe weet u dat?' Caspian wees naar de glanzende ring om haar vinger, waar een das in uitgekerfd was. Het symbool van Telmar. 'Ik ben koning Caspian', ging de jonge koning verder. 'Opvolger van Miraz.' De vrouw keek even verbaasd. 'Dus Miraz is dood', mompelde ze. 'Maar dat geeft mij nog geen volledige gerechtigheid.' Op dat moment drong Loesje naar voren. 'Wat is er met uw man gebeurd?' vroeg ze vriendelijk, en even leek Grissia bang. Toen vermande ze zich. 'Verder gegaan naar het oosten. Toen we hier aankwamen en de verlaten stad zagen, wist mijn man dat iets ervoor gezorgd moest hebben dat de mensen vertrokken waren. Hij was erop gebrand dat uit te zoeken, en op een gegeven avond was hij plots verdwenen. Op dat moment wist ik nog niet dat ik een kind verwachtte.' Ze bekeek haar dochter, trots en bedroefd tegelijkertijd. 'We zullen u helpen', beloofde Rippertjiep met een buiging. 'In naam van de twaalf muizen, en als mijn koning het goed vindt, kunt u met ons mee om uw man te zoeken.' Even later waren de bemanningsleden van het Drakenschip bezig met voorraden in te slaan. Het eiland had niet veel te bieden, maar het stikte er van de konijnen en wilde geiten en er werden er een paar met succes geschoten. Terwijl de mannen bezig waren met het vlees, begeleidde Loesje het kleine dochtertje van vrouw Grissia over het schip. 'Dat daar is het boegbeeld', wees Loesje. 'Je kunt het van hier niet zien, maar het heeft de vorm van een draak. Van daaruit houdt altijd iemand de wacht.' Op dat moment kwam Rijnelf uit het gat dat naar de grote bek van de draak leidde tevoorschijn. 'Aflossing van de post', riep hij, en ondanks zijn kinderstem klonk hij zelfverzekerd. 'Ik neem het over', zei Rippertjiep meteen. 'Alles wordt hier goed georganiseerd', vertelde Loesje. 'Als het windstil is, zijn er altijd een paar bemanningsleden die roeien. De taken worden gelijk verdeeld en niemand doet meer dan hij aankan.' Het meisje keek haar bewonderend aan en zei een tijdje niets. 'Denk je dat ik mijn papa terug zal zien? Ik heb hem nog nooit gezien.' Loesje sloeg een troostende arm over haar nieuwe vriendin heen. 'Vast wel, hoor. Vast wel.' Witte wieven Een kleine week ging voorbij. De Dageraad had een goede westenwind in de zeilen en kwam goed vooruit, maar voorlopig was er nog geen land in zicht. Edmund en Loesje praatten net met Kraakbeen, de dwerg van het schip. Het was al een heel erg oude en wijze dwerg, en hij wist zo veel, dat je wel uren kon luisteren als je de tijd had. Op dit moment vertelde hij alles wat hij wist over de Dageraad. Hoe het schip was gebouwd, wie de plannen maakte en wat niet meer. Loesje knikte geboeid, en wilde net wat zeggen toen een wilde schreeuw klonk. Eustaas kwam via de trap het ruim uit gelopen, met Rippertjiep op zijn hielen. De muis zwaaide met zijn sabel. 'Geef terug, dief!' Hij stootte een emmer vuil water om, zodat Eustaas erover uitgleed. Vlug greep hij het eerste voorwerp dat hij vond, een zwabber, en stak het voor zich uit. 'Aha!' zei Rippertjiep. 'Je wilt met me duelleren! Dan kun je nog wat leren.' En wat Eustaas ook probeerde, de muis was altijd veel te snel en ontweek hem steeds. De zwabber zoefde door de licht zonder doel te raken, maar Rippertjieps kleine sabel tikte meermaals tegen de schenen van de jongen. Uiteindelijk was Eustaas zo draaierig, dat Rippertjiep hem makkelijk een stoot in zijn buik kon geven. Ofschoon Rippertjiep slechts een halve meter hoog was viel Eustaas languit op zijn rug. 'U was een waardig tegenstander', verkondigde Rippertjiep voor hij de sinaasappel die Eustaas onder zijn jas meegesmokkeld had tevoorschijn haalde. Mopperend keek de jongen op naar degenen die alles hadden zitten bekijken. Met nog een laatste snuif van misnoegen ging hij terug naar binnen. Zachtjes ging de sloep verder tot aan het eiland. Het was nu anderhalve week geleden sinds de Dageraad de Hondeneilanden was gepasseerd, en nu stonden ze op het punt een nog onbekend eiland te gaan ontdekken. Het strand was parelwit en erachter wuifden palmen. Het zag er allemaal heel rustig en vreedzaam uit, maar Caspian wist dat schijn kon bedriegen. Hij had ditmaal een groter gedeelte van de bemanning opgetrommeld om mee te gaan. Voorzichtig liepen ze over het strand en drongen door het struikgewas. Toen ze de laatste struiken gepasseerd waren, konden ze niet geloven wat ze zagen. Een enorm grasveld strekte zich aan beide kanten eindeloos uit. De bomen en struiken waren netjes gesnoeid. In het midden klaterde een vijvertje. Maar geen van dat alles had de verbazing van de bemanning gewekt. Niet ver van het vijvertje, rondom een stuk grijze steen, zaten een stuk of twaalf wonderschone vrouwen in witte gewaden. Hun zangerige stemmen vervulden de lucht en hun haren glinsterden in het zonlicht. Iedereen stond perplex. 'Wat zijn dat?' vroeg Eustaas. Op dat moment draaiden de vrouwen zich om. Even was Loesje bang dat ze hen bang hadden gemaakt, maar integendeel. De vrouwen bleven kalm en hieven een nieuw lied aan. Ze zongen voor hen. De bemanning bevroor ter plekke. De vrouwen kwamen van hun plaats en liepen op hen af. Nog steeds vervulde hun gezang de lucht, en het klonk zo bekoorlijk en mooi dat sommige bemanningsleden al helemaal in vervoering raakten. Maar Caspian, Edmund en Loesje verzetten zich uit alle macht. Ook al werden hun gedachten vager, ze wisten dat dit niet goed was. Dit kon niet goed zijn. Rippertjiep liet zich al helemaal niet verleiden en probeerde toe te steken met zijn sabel, maar hij raakte niets anders dan witte mist op de plaats waar de vrouwen zouden moeten staan. De witte wieven, want dat waren ze, zagen dat hun plan slaagde. De mist in Caspians hoofd werd stilaan dikker en ook Eustaas wankelde, maar Loesje bleef zich verzetten. Een plotseling moment was haar hoofd weer helder, en toen zag ze nog een ander wezen, vlak achter de wieven. Het was een grote leeuw, met gouden manen en ogenblik die groener waren dan het gras. Hij zette een hoge borst op, tilde zijn kop omhoog en brulde uit alle macht. De wieven keken op van schrik. Ogenblikkelijk veranderde hun gezang in luid, schor gekrijs. De hele bemanning moest wederom zijn oren platdrukken om het niet te moeten horen. De wind kolkte zo erg dat de wieven letterlijk werden weggeblazen, en toen ook de laatste weg was, verdween de list uit het hoofd van de bemanningsleden. Vol verbazing keek Loesje de leeuw aan. 'Aslan? Ben jij dat?' Op dat moment verdween de leeuw en kwam er een man in de plaats. Hij was niet bepaald jong, maar hij straalde kracht uit. Zijn haar en baard was nog net zo blond en zijn ogen net zo groen. In zijn ene hand hield hij een boek en in de andere het gouden beeldje van een engel. 'Ik ken u!' riep Loesje uit. 'Ik weet het zeker, ik heb u eerder gezien.' De man glimlachte en schudde zijn hoofd. 'Niet in deze gedaante.' Nog voor iemand kon vragen wat hij bedoelde, voegde hij eraan toe: 'We hebben weinig tijd. Caspian de de drie kinderen kunnen met mij mee, de rest kan gaan.' Rippertjiep keek bedenkelijk. 'Hoe weten we dat we hem kunnen vertrouwen?' piepte hij'. Loesje stelde hem gerust. 'Ik weet zeker dat ik hem ken, en hij is te vertrouwen.' Schoorvoetend stemde Rippertjiep toe. Het einde van de wereld Het groepje dat uitgekozen was bevond zich samen met de man, een tovenaar zo bleek, in een klein gebouw dat vol stond met boekenrekken. Boeken, boeken en nog eens boeken. Eustaas vond het geweldig, want hij hield ervan om te lezen. Ook Loesje en Edmund waren onder de indruk. In het centrale gedeelte van het gebouw had de tovenaar een lang stuk perkament uitgerold. Daarop stond er een ellenlange tekening van Narnia. Eerst had je de oostkust van het land en zo altijd maar verder naar het westen, tot de tekening uiteindelijk stopte bij het beeld van een eiland dat gehuld ging in dichte rook en groene mist. 'Het is niet zonder gevaar waar jullie naartoe moeten', vertelde de tovenaar hen ernstig. 'Op het donkere eiland woont iemand die gelijkstaat aan degene waar jullie het al eerder tegen moesten opnemen. De Groene Heks buit je diepste verlangens en je angsten uit. Daarom moeten jullie sterk zijn en altijd in jullie achterhoofd houden wie jullie werkelijk zijn. Als jullie dat niet lukt, zal Narnia verloren zijn.' Eustaas gaapte expres luid. 'U denkt toch niet dat ik dit allemaal geloof? Goed, dan zijn we wel in een andere wereld, maar ik geloof niet bepaald in heksen.' 'O nee?' spotte Edmund. 'Je hebt nota bene een sprekende muis, saters, een minotaurus en witte wieven gezien en nu denk je dat heksen ook niet echt zijn? Wat ben jij toch dom!' Meteen werd Eustaas rood van woede, maar voor hij kon reageren kwam Loesje tussenbeide. 'Hou op! Laat de tovenaar spreken.' De tovenaar knikte haar even dankbaar toe voor hij verderging. 'Jullie kunnen jezelf verliezen, onthoud dat goed.' Iedereen behalve Eustaas knikte ernstig. 'Kent u Aslan?' vroeg Loesje opeens. De tovenaar lachte. 'Nou, hij kent mij. Maar je kunt zeggen dat ik namens hem handel. De krachten van Aslan beperken zich tot Narnia en tot Narnia alleen. Daarom heb ik de taak om jullie op de rest van de reus voor te bereiden. Veel geluk, mijn vrienden. Jullie zullen het nodig hebben.' 'Jullie hebben gefaald, en ik zou jullie daarvoor moeten straffen. Zo deed mijn zuster het altijd, en zij was de grootste heerser die deze wereld ooit kende.' De koude stem sneed door het met mist en rook omhulde fort. Vlak voor de troon waar de Groene Heks op zat, doken de witte wieven bevend in elkaar. 'Genade', smeekten ze. 'De kracht van de tovenaar was te groot, en we hebben echt geprobeerd hem te bevechten. Hebben we niet een deel van onze plicht gedaan, door uit te pluizen wat de angsten van uw vijanden zijn?' De Groene Heks aarzelde even, maar niet voor lang. 'Als ik volledig als mijn zuster was geweest', dreigde ze, 'dan waren jullie al op de plaats waar de dode wieven heen gaan. Maar ik ben niet als mijn zuster, en bovendien heb ik het gevoel dat ik jullie nog nodig heb. Desalniettemin zie ik nu dat jullie zwak zijn, en dat er maar één ding op zit.' De wieven keken haar ontzet aan. 'O, meesters', fluisterde er een. 'Niemand van ons twijfelt aan uw kracht, maar als u het doet, zult u kwetsbaar zijn.' De andere wieven mompelden instemmend. 'Waarom zou ik het advies van zwakkelingen aannemen?' hoonde de heks. 'In mijn gedaante als Groene Mist mag ik dan wel kwetsbaar zijn, maar ik heb nog altijd een lichaam waar ik op kan steunen.' Daarop knikten de wieven, ze wisten wat hun meesters bedoelde. 'Bewaak dit fort', beval de heks, 'tot ik terugkom.' Het volgende moment loste ze op in een flard mist die gifgroen was. Even ruiste de flard door de donkere kamer, om daarna het fort uit te vliegen. Pracht en praal Langzaam daalden Edmund, Caspian en Loesje af in de diepte van de grot. De Dageraad was zojuist aangemeerd bij een groot, verlaten eiland dat in niets op het vorige leek. Gele, puntige rotsblokken strekten zich over het gehele eiland uit en de hitte was verzengend. Het water dat Caspian had meegenomen voor een tocht over het eiland, was al snel opgeraakt. Edmund wist dat water altijd naar beneden stroomde, en dat er misschien ergens een ondergrondse poel was. De opluchting was dan ook groot toen de drie op de bodem van de grot een hele poel glanzend water zagen liggen. 'Daar kunnen we allemaal van drinken, en nog wat meenemen voor op het schip ook', zei Caspian tevreden. Edmund hurkte al bij het water neer en doopte er een flacon in om er wat van op te scheppen, toen hij opeens verrast terugdeinsde. 'Edmund!' riep Loesje. 'Wat is er?' Toen zag zij het ook: de flacon die haar broer in het water gedompeld had, begon te sissen en te knarsen. Wolkjes stoom stegen eruit op, en toen het voorbij was, was de flacon helemaal van goud. Met open mond nam Edmund het op en keek ernaar. 'Puur goud.' Hij draaide de flacon meermaals om in zijn handen. 'Puur goud.' Zijn ogen begonnen iets onaangenaams uit te stralen, iets begerig. 'Iedereen die toegang heeft tot dit water', fluisterde hij zacht, 'moet wel de machtigste persoon ter wereld zijn.' Hij richtte zich tot Loesje en vervolgde op dezelfde toon: 'Loesje, denk aan wat we zouden kunnen doen. We zouden kunnen doen wat we willen, en omgaan met wie we willen. Niemand zou ons ooit nog tot iets verplichten!' Zijn ogenblik begonnen te schitteren, en heel even werd Loesje zelfs bang. 'Maar ik verplicht je wel om dat water niet te gebruiken.' Edmund draaide zich met een ruk om toen hij Caspians stem hoorde. 'Wie denk je wel wie dat je bent om mij tegen te houden?' siste Edmund tussen opeengeklemde tanden door. 'Ik ben koning van Narnia', bracht Caspian hem in herinnering. 'Dat water is niet van jou, niet van mij, van niemand. Bovendien is het veel te gevaarlijk. We zouden...' Met wilde ogen van razernij trok Edmund opeens zijn zwaard. Loesje voelde haar hart overslaan. Straks begonnen ze nog te vechten, en dan konden ze allemaal in het water geduwd worden! Net op het moment dat de zwaarden van Caspian en Edmund tegen elkaar kletterden, kwam Loesje tussenbeide. 'Stop!' schreeuwde ze. 'Jullie allebei, hou op! Straks veranderen jullie alletwee in een goudklomp!' De twee kemphanen verstijfden, en Edmund schudde verward zijn hoofd, alsof hij zonet uit een droom was ontwaakt. 'Ik weet niet wat jou bezielt, Ed', schold ze tegen haar broer. Caspian bleef grimmig zwijgen en stak zijn zwaard weer terug. 'We houden het bestaan van die poel geheim.' Zonder verder nog woorden te verspillen klom hij de grot weer uit. De bemanning van de Dageraad was druk bezig met het onderhouden van het schip. Iedereen droeg zijn steentje bij. Dat wil zeggen, bijna iedereen. Zodra hij er de kans toe zag, glipte Eustaas weg en begon het rotsige eiland op te klauteren. Hij wilde absoluut niet meewerken met zo'n stelletje gekken, die hem tegen zijn wil verplichtten mee te varen op zo'n stom schip. Net als zijn neef en nicht wilde hij dolgraag het eiland verkennen, maar het was zo heet dat hij al spoedig dorst kreeg. Even overwoog hij om terug te gaan naar het schip, maar waarom zou hij dat doen? Zodat ze hem op keus zouden kunnen uitlachen? Nee, dat ging hij niet laten gebeuren. Dus trok hij verder over de rotsen. Het pad was steil en moeilijk begaanbaar, en net op het moment dat hij het wilde gaan opgeven, hoorde hij water kabbelen. Met hernieuwde energie liep Eustaas de heuvel op en keek uit over een kleine vallei. En ja hoor, daar was het stroompje, dat zich rustig een weg tussen de stenen baande. Maar vrijwel meteen vergat Eustaas zijn dorst. In het midden van de vallei lag het skelet van iets wat ooit een enorm dier geweest moest zijn. Een hele bek met rijen van messcherpe tanden, twee ongelooflijke lange armen en poten met klauwen. Als Eustaas het dier had gezien toen het nog leefde, had hij geweten dat het een draak was geweest. Maar niets van dit alles had zijn belangstelling gewekt. Tussen de ribbenkast van het enorme wezen lag een enorme stapel gouden voorwerpen. Sieraden, armbanden, kettingen... alles wat je maar kon bedenken. Het gros van de schat lag tussen de ribben van de draak, maar aan weerskanten lag er nog een meterslang tapijt van kostbaarheden. Het water al helemaal vergeten haastte Eustaas zich ernaartoe en begon vanalles in zijn zakken te proppen. Toen die vol waren, stak hij het kostbare goud onder zijn broek en toen het daar ook vol was, schoof hij armbanden over zijn armen heen. Normaal gesproken negeerde Eustaas juwelen volkomen, maar deze schat was zo groot en aanlokkelijk dat hij er niet af kon blijven. Na een tijdje begon hij het echter warm te krijgen. En in een abnormaal vlug tempo, zi voelde het. Hij dronk van het stroompje, maar dat koelde hem niet af. Uiteindelijk vermoeide de hitte in zijn binnenste hem dusdanig, dat hij zich in een schaduwrijk hoekje oprolde en daar net zo lang bleef liggen tot hij in slaap viel. Later op de dag daalden, Edmund, Loesje en Caspian af in dezelfde vallei als waar Eustaas zich even tevoren bevond. Ook zij zagen het drakenskelet en de enorme goudschat die blonk in de zon. Edmund wankelde even toen hij het zag, want hij had voorlopig wel genoeg van pracht en praal. Caspian maakte zich eerder druk om het drakenskelet. 'Dat kan een andere draak gedaan hebben, en dat betekent...' Hij maakte zijn zin niet af, want opeens stormde Loesje met een ontzette kreet naar een plekje temidden van de gouden schalen, munten en sieraden. Edmund liep haar achterna en zag wat zij had gezien: een hoopje kleren, rokerig, zwart en stoffig, alsof ze net verbrand waren. 'Dat zijn de kleren van Eustaas.' Met grote ogen van ontzetting keek Edmund naar de kleren, hij kon geen woord meer uitbrengen. 'Als ik die draak vind', zwoer hij tenslotte, 'dan zal ik...' Lang hoefde hij niet te zoeken, want opeens dook een schaduw naar beneden en hoorden ze luid, energiek geklepper van vleugels. Een luide kreet weerklonk, en voor hij het wist zat Edmund hoog in de lucht, in de klauwen van een draak. Tegenspoed Wanhopig om zich heen slaand trachtte Edmund zichzelf uit de klauwen van het monster te bevrijden. Maar hij had zijn zwaard niet bij zich en de draak droeg hem mee, dieper landinwaarts. Het viel Edmund op dat de draak onderweg steeds maar bleef brullen, alsof hij wanhopig wat wilde zeggen. Toen begon het Edmund op te vallen: in het rotsachtige gesteente onder hem zaten diepe groeven en krassen. En niet zomaar groeven en krassen, ze waren netjes en rechtlijnig gevormd. Met een schok besefte Edmund dat er iets in het vulkaangesteente geschreven stond. Ik ben Eustaas, luidde de boodschap. 'Eustaas!' riep Edmund ontzet. 'Ben jij dat?' De draak schudde met zijn hoofd op en neer, het leek net een knik. De overige bemanningsleden van de Dageraad stonden klaar op het strand, tot de tanden bewapend om Eustaas en Edmund uit de klauwen van de draak te bevrijden. Maar net toen Caspian het bevel wou geven op weg te gaan, toen Kraakbeen riep: 'Kijk daar! De draak!' Tauros en verschillende anderen legden al hun kruisbogen klaar, toen Edmund boven de wind uit riep: 'Nee, niet schieten! De draak is Eustaas! Geen gevaar!' Onder de verbaasde ogen van de bemanning liet de draak Edmund zachtjes op de grond neerzakken voor hij een paar meter verderop landde. Hij kwam met een plof neer en liet zijn hoofd uitgeput hangen. 'B-ben jij echt Eustaas?' vroeg Loesje beverig. De draak knikte en liet een hoge, hartverscheurende kreet horen. Wat Eustaas niet geweten had, was dat de schat die hij had gevonden in feite betoverd was. De kostbare stukken zorgden ervoor dat je almaar heter en heter werd, tot je uiteindelijk in het wezen veranderde dat vanbinnen kookte: een draak. Maar niet alleen Eustaas had spijt. 'Ik had me nooit door dat water mogen laten verleiden', mompelde Edmund bedroefd. 'Anders had ik Eustaas tegen kunnen houden.' Caspian klopte hem op zijn schouders. 'Elkaar de schuld geven heeft geen zin', vond hij. 'Voorlopig moeten we er maar het beste van zien te maken.' Die avond lag de hele bemanning van de Dageraad rond een kampvuur dat Eustaas had aangestoken. Edmund en Caspian zaten naast elkaar en keken naar de sterren, terwijl Loesje nog wat praatte met vrouwe Grissia en diens dochter Amilia. 'Dus je hebt je vader nooit gezien?' vroeg Loesje zachtjes. Treurig schudde Amilia haar hoofd. 'Nee, nooit. Ik hoop maar dat hij nog leeft, en dat we hem gauw zullen vinden.' Haar moeder gaf haar troostend een kusje op haar voorhoofd. 'We vinden hem wel', beloofde Loesje. Tegen vrouwe Grissia voegde ze eraan toe: 'Als we deze reis voltooid hebben en uw man hebben gevonden, mag u mee terugkomen naar Narnia. Of u kunt teruggaan naar Telmar, wat u wilt. Nu Caspian koning is, kunt u gaan en staan waar u maar wilt.' De vrouwe keek haar aan. 'Bedankt, lief kind', zei ze plechtig. 'Die draak is ook verdrietig', wees Amilia opeens. Loesje keek en inderdaad, Eustaas huilde zachtjes kokend hete tranen en snikte zo nu en dan. 'Ik zal hem wel gaan opbeuren', bood Rippertjiep aan. Hij ging vlak bij Eustaas zitten, wel een eindje van zijn bek en neusgaten vandaan, en begon vanalles te vertellen. Over koningen, dienaars, boeren en allerlei wezens die precies hetzelfde hadden moeten doorstaan. 'En uiteindelijk kwam het allemaal weer goed met ze', besloot Rippertjiep zijn verhaal. 'Als ik je mijn huis kon laten zien, zouden we naar binnen kunnen en kon je al die verhalen zelf lezen.' Dat vond Eustaas wel geestig. Rippertjieps muizenholletje was dan wel groter dan dat van een gewone muis, maar zijn kop zou er nog niet eens in kunnen, laat staan zijn lijf. Maar het was goed bedoeld en Eustaas zou het nooit vergeten. De volgende ochtend werd er hevig gediscussiëerd over hoe Eustaas ooit met het schip mee zou kunnen komen. Sommigen vonden dat hij op de ene kant van het dek moest gaan staan en dat alle goederen in het ruim aan de andere kant moesten worden gezet, zodat het schip zijn evenwicht zou bewaren. Anderen vonden dan weer dat Eustaas gewoon mee moest vliegen, maar dan was het natuurlijk nog maar de vraag of hij hen bij zou kunnen houden. Eustaas stampte met zijn voorpoten op het zand en klapperde met zijn vleugels, alsof hij hen ervan wilde verzekeren dat hij niet verloren zou vliegen. Uiteindelijk besloot Caspian het dan maar op die manier te doen. Het was die dag echter windstil, en ondanks de harde inspanningen van de roeiers kwam het schip slechts moeizaam vooruit. Rijnelf, die op zijn gebruikelijke post in het boegbeeld zat, schrok zich een hoedje toen Eustaas opeens zijn lange drakenstaart om het boegbeeld heen sloeg. 'Geen angst!' riep Rippertjiep, zittend op de kop van de draak. 'Eustaas weet wat hij doet!' En dat wist hij inderdaad. Met zijn krachtige vleugels slaand begon hij het schip vooruit te trekken. Rijnelf voelde hoe het allemaal opeens veel sneller ging en joelde van de pret, en algauw deed de hele bemanning mee. Stereiland De dagen erna werd de wind almaar heviger en heviger. De masten trilden er uiteindelijk zelfs van en de zee werd steeds woeliger. Zelfs Eustaas begin moeite te krijgen om het schip in de goede weg te leiden. Voor heer Drinian was het duidelijk: er was storm op komst. En na ongeveer een week sloeg de storm in volle hevigheid toe. De regen viel met bakken uit de lucht, golven zo hoog als een huis tilden het schip op, slingerden het heen en weer en lieten het meermaals bijna kantelen. Het grootste deel van de bemanning had zich in het ruim verschanst. Loesje zat naast Amilia, die doodsbang trilde van top tot teen. Zo goed en zo kwaad als het ging probeerde Loesje de kleine meid te troosten. In haar tijd als koningin had zij ook stormen doorstaan, en ze was nog steeds woedend omdat zij naar het ruim was gestuurd. Drinian, Tauros en Caspian probeerden uit alle lacht de controle over het roer niet te verliezen. Edmund zat hoog in het kraaiennest en schreeuwde wanneer er een golf op hen afkwam of wanneer hij rotsen zag. Op een gegeven moment sloeg een golf die zó krachtig was tegen het schip, dat de mast ervan begin te trillen en te kraken. Edmund wist zijn evenwicht te bewaren, maar net toen hij zich weer oprichtte, verstijfde hij van afschuw. Hoog boven hem, ergens in de wolken, zag hij een gezicht. Een gezicht dat hem zo bekend voorkwam, en hem al net zo bekoorde als beangstigde. Het gezicht van de Witte Heks, dat hem glimlachend aankeek. Om de een of andere reden wist zeker dat dit geen verbeelding was, maar zodra hij met zijn ogen knipperde, was het gezicht verdwenen. Langzaam, alsof het zijn wonden kon voelen, dobberde het schip over het kalme water vooruit. Het was een rustige, heldere dag, maar op het schip gonsde het van de bedrijvigheid. De storm was dan wel gaan liggen, maar hij had zijn tol geëist. De mast was in tweeën geknakt en er zaten grote gaten in de zeilen. Een stuk van het boegbeeld ontbrak. Degene die compleet uitgeput waren door de storm, rustten op dat moment uit in hun hangmatten in het ruim. 'Land in zicht!' riep Drinian op een gegeven moment. 'Land in zicht!' En inderdaad, langzaam kwam er een zanderig eiland aan de horizon tevoorschijn. 'Daar zullen we niet veel hout vinden, vrees ik', mompelde Caspian somber. 'We moeten het proberen', vind Loesje. 'En daarbij: wie weet hoe ver Eustaas wel niet kan vliegen nu hij een draak is? Ik wed dat hij met gemak ergens een bos kan vinden!' Die gedachte fleurde Caspian een beetje op. Terwijl de bemanning intussen zo goed en zo kwaad als het ging probeerde het schip op te lappen, vloog Eustaas met Rippertjiep op zijn kop over eiland heen om de boel te verkennen. Caspian bracht intussen het strand in kaart, maar het duurde niet lang of hij zag Eustaas alweer komen terugvliegen, met Rippertjiep. De muis was duidelijk erg opgewonden, en ook Eustaas leek verheugd te zijn over iets. 'Wat hebben jullie ontdekt?' vroeg Caspian nieuwsgierig toen de draak op het strand van het eiland landde. 'Hout om ons schip weer op te bouwen, mag ik hopen?' Rippertjiep liep naar de voeten van de koning en knielde even. 'Nog meer dan dat, Uwe Majesteit!' verklaarde hij. 'Nog meer dan dat!' Eustaas knikte erkentelijk en liet een opgewonden gebrom horen. 'Wat dan?' drong Caspian ongeduldig aan. 'Een tafel', piepte Rippertjiep. 'Een hele tafel vol eten!' Zoals verwacht werd het nieuws met zowel hoop als ongeloof onthaald. 'Hoe kan er midden in de oceaan een tafel vol eten zijn?' zeiden de meesten. Anderen waren hoopvoller. 'Het zou een teken van Aslan kunnen zijn', vond een van de saters. Maar uiteindelijk won de nieuwsgierigheid het en ging iedereen, hetzij goed bewapend, op pad. Eustaas vloog hoog in de lucht om de bemanning de weg te wijzen, en Rippertjiep gidste hen op de grond. Al snel hadden ze het hele zanderige stuk overgestoken en kwamen ze bij een gedeelte waar rotsen en bosjes gras uit de grond staken. Langzaam werden de verschillende bosjes gras een aaneengesloten grasmat. Die bleven ze volgen over een steile heuvel heen, en toen zag Caspian iets wat hij nog opwindender vind dan de gedachte aan een tafel vol eten: een hele rij stevige bomen, met de juiste lengte en hout dat erg geschikt was om een nieuwe mast mee te maken. De meeste bemanningsleden hadden echter geen oog voor de bomen, maar wel voor wat tussen de bomen stond. Het was, zoals Rippertjiep al had gezegd, een tafel vol eten. Alle gerechten die je maar kon opnoemen, stonden hier zomaar voor het grijpen. 'Dat ziet er verdacht uit', mompelde Edmund. 'Hij heeft gelijk', vond Caspian. 'We kunnen even dichterbij gaan, maar voorzichtig. En raak vooral niets aan. Het kan vergiftigd zijn.' Een stuk meer op hun hoede nu, daalden de bemanningsleden de heuvel af en liepen tussen de bomen door tot ze aan de tafel waren. Rippertjiep spring er meteen op en snuffelde overal aan. 'Kijk hier eens naar.' Een zacht gefluister van Edmund dat des te luider klonk op het stille eiland, trok ieders aandacht. Tussen de schalen en borden haalde hij een dolk tevoorschijn. Het wapen was mooi versierd met edelstenen en in het handvat was duidelijk een dier gekerfd. Een zwarte das. 'Dus tot hier toe leefde heer Donnon in elk geval nog', constateerde Caspian. 'Ik stel voor dat we hier blijven wachten tot het donker wordt. Als er tegen die tijd nog niets is gebeurd, gaan we terug naar het schip.' Dankbaar nam iedereen een stoel en wachtte geduldig af. Een laatste boodschap Langzaam maar zeker kwam de avond, en toen de zon achter de horizon verdwenen was en Caspian het teken wilde geven om terug te gaan naar het schip, klonk er in de verte opeens een wonderlijk gezang. Het had niets menselijks, dus kon het niet van een vrouw, man, witte wieven of wat dan ook zijn dat op een mens leek. De sterren boven de hoofden van de bemanningsleden leken te trillen, en het zingen werd steeds luider. En toen leek het net alsof er een ster in beweging kwam. Hoewel het traag leek, kwam de ster almaar sneller dichterbij, en op een gegeven moment zag de bemanning dat het helemaal geen ster was. Het was een grote, witte vogel, die even met haar glanzende vleugels klapperde voor ze sierlijk op de tafel landde. Toen ze begon te spreken, klonk haar stem helder en luid. 'Welkom, vrienden', sprak ze. 'Jullie hebben Stereiland weten te bereiken, de plek waar de macht van de landbeschermers van deze wereld samenkomt.' Loesje huiverde van blijde verwachting. 'Is Aslan hier dan ook?' vroeg ze. De vogel leek te lachen. 'Ja, kind. Hier is hij ook. Hoewel jullie niet de eersten zijn om dit eiland te bereiken, nodig ik jullie graag uit om hier te eten. Niets van wat hier staat is giftig, of verrot, of smaakt slecht.' Om de een of andere reden leek iedereen te weten dat ze de waarheid sprak, maar net toen sommigen wilden toetasten, verhief de vogel haar stem weer. 'Dit is een heuglijke avond, maar er volgt nog een grote strijd. Vanaf dit eiland gelden de machten van de landbeschermers niet meer, en zullen jullie aan de Groene Heks overgeleverd zijn. Jullie zullen moedig moeten zijn, en vooral niet mogen vergeten ''wie ''jullie zijn. De toekomst van Narnia hangt van jullie af.' Iedereen, zelfs Amilia, knikte instemmend. 'Niet iedereen zal kunnen vechten', ging de vogel verder. Vrouwe Grissia omarmde haar dochter even. 'Ik wil mijn kleine meid niet het gevaar insturen', verklaarde ze, 'maar ik wil wel verder om mijn man te zoeken.' Amilia wilde protesteren, maar haar moeder hield voet bij stuk. 'Rijnelf gaat ook niet mee', verklaarde Caspian. Meteen sprong de jongen overeind. 'Wat?' riep hij uit. 'Je hebt me wel gehoord', zei Caspian. 'Je hebt al aan een veldslag deelgenomen. Als we terugkomen, zullen we iemand nodig hebben die nog fit is. Bovendien zal het beter zijn voor jou om hier te blijven, zodat je eventuele gewonden kunt opvangen. Dat is ook niet onbelangrijk.' Een beetje beschaamd vanwege zijn uitbarsting ging Rijnelf weer zitten. 'Misschien heeft u gelijk', knikte hij. Tevreden keek de vogel in het rond. 'Dat is dan geregeld', verklaarde ze. 'In naam van de landbeschermers, tast toe.' Iedereen begon dankbaar te eten en te drinken. Een hele tijd hoorde je niets anders dan het tevreden gesmek van de bemanning die at tot hij niet meer kon. Tauros had een stevige eetlust en at verschillende borden leeg. Toen hij klaar was, hief hij een glas en verklaarde: 'Op de koning.' Iedereen volgde zijn voorbeeld. 'Op de koning!' klonk het overtuigend en luid. Maar het moest Loesje wel opvallen hoe sip Edmund keek, alsof hij nog steeds terug verlangde naar zijn tijd als koning. Gehuld in mist Langzaam maar zeker kwam de grote, donkere vlek mist en rook in zicht. De rook die voortdurend van plaats veranderde, maar even dicht en compact bleef. Sommige bemanningsleden keken er angstig naar, alsof ze nu al spijt hadden dat ze niet op Stereiland bij Amilia en Rijnelf waren gebleven. Rippertjiep vertoonde daarentegen geen spoortje angst. Hij zou tot het einde blijven doorvechten. Daar putten de andere mannen moed uit, hoe klein en onbeduidend de muis ook leek. Tauros was standvastig als altijd, en okk Loesje as erop gebrand zich te bewijzen. Eustaas vloog zenuwachtig voor het schip uit, maar bleef in de buurt toen de rook en de mist hen langzaam maar zeker omhulden. Een ijzige rilling trok als een windvlaag door de bemanning. Het water waar ze doorheen voeren was dik en olieachtig, en zelfs de sterkste lampen konden de omgeving maar tot een zeker punt verlichten. Opeens klonk een wanhopige schreeuw in de verte, eentje vol angst en hartstocht. 'Wie zijn jullie?' klonk het. 'Wie jullie ook zijn, heb medelijden en neem me mee!' Het was zonder twijfel de stem van een man. Eustaas vloog een eindje de duisternis in, om even later terug te komen met een spartelende, wanhopige man in zijn klauwen. 'Laat los, addergebroed! Heb je nog niet genoeg ellende aangericht?' De onfortuinlijke man was graatmager en had een baard tot zijn buik, maar hij verzette zich wild toen Eustaas hem zo voorzichtig mogelijk op het schip zette. Meteen sprong de man overeind. Hij keek wild om zich heen, alsof hij alleen maar vijanden voor zich zag. Toen zag hij de draak weer, en hij rukte Caspian met alle geweld zijn zwaard uit en zijn armen. Ondanks zijn waanzin kon hij verbazend goed mikken, en algauw brulde Eustaas van de pijn. 'Nee, Eustaas!' riep Loesje, maar het was al te laat. Totaal in paniek en verwarring verdween Eustaas tussen de rook. Intussen bleef de man vechten. Hij vloog iedereen aan die hij zag en deelde rake klappen uit, totdat vrouwe Grissia naar voren kwam en hem stevig omhelsde. Even vreesde Loesje dat heer Donnon, want dat was hij, haar zou vermoorden, maar dat gebeurde niet. Al net zo vlug als zijn woede was opgekomen, zakte die weer weg. 'Grissia...' fluisterde heer Donnon. 'Als dit een droom is, wil ik nooit meer wakker worden. O, Grissia...' Nu de grootste spanning was verdwenen, wendde Loesje zich tot Caspian. 'We moeten Eustaas vinden!' verklaarde ze vastbesloten. Caspian knikte. 'We zullen hem vinden', beloofde hij. Maar net op dat moment kwamen er nog meer ongenode gasten. Een dikke groene mist verspreidde zich over het schip en nam ondertussen heel uiteenlopende vormen aan. Opeens zag Caspian zijn vader voor zich. 'Je hebt me zwaar teleurgesteld, jongen', sprak de koning. Voor kapitein Drinian verscheen er een groot, hagedisachtig wezen dat hij kende van de verhalen van zijn moeder. Maar de grootste angst was wel die van Edmund, want opeens verscheen er voor hem de vrouw aan wie hij trouw had gezworen en door wie hij zo genadeloos in steen veranderd was. 'Och, Edmund, zou je geen koning willen zijn?' vroeg de Witte Heks met haar zwoelste, meest verleidelijke stem. Edmund wilde terugdeinzen en tegelijk naar haar toegaan, maar zijn benen voelden alsof ze van steen waren. De illusies werden ruw verstoord toen een luide klap weerklonk, en toen nog een. Een reusachtig wezen cirkelde om het schip heen. Over de reling van het schip kijkend zag Edmund een grote kronkel in het water verdwijnen, omhuld door groene mist. Het volgende moment steeg aan de andere kant van het schip een reusachtige kop uit het water. Het was een zeeslang, maar leek totaal niet op de slangen die je weleens in de dierentuin ziet. De uiteinden van de muil van het beest waren hard en benig, en achter zijn ogen staken twee naar beneden gerichte horens uit zijn huid. Hele rijen van zulke hoorns versierden zijn lichaam. De bemanning schreeuwde en wees, en enkelen van hen wierpen er speren naar. Maar dat leek de slang nauwelijks iets te doen. Met een gorgelend geluid schoot ze naar voren, met haar kop over het schip en langs de andere kant weer het water in. Zodoende kronkelde ze verschillende malen om het schip heen, en het geluid van versplinterend hout was oorverdovend. Alles begon het kantelen en te draaien, en diegenen die de moed hadden om de slang te lijf te gaan, sloegen slechts hun zwaarden kapot. Toen de slangenkop een zoveelste keer uit het water opdook en naar voren schoot, verzamelde Edmund al zijn moed en beklom de touwen naar het kraaiennest. 'Houd haar vast!' riep hij naar beneden. Het bevel drong door en toen de slangenkop weer verscheen, gooiden de mannen touwen om de hoorns heen en wierpen alles naar de slang toe wat ze konden vinden. De slang krijste, meer van woede dan van pijn, en nog meer hoorns verschenen uit haar lijf. 'Kijk naar mij!' klonk een stem vanuit het kraaiennest. Het was Edmund, die wild met zijn zwaard in het rond zwaaide. 'Niet doen, Edmund!' riep Caspian, maar zijn stem ging verloren in de geluiden van de strijd. 'Kom maar op, klootzak!' riep Edmund weer. De slang keek geïnteresseerd en bewoog zich naar Edmund toe. 'Kom maar op', siste die, klaar om zich te verdedigen. Maar voor hij wat kon doen, klonk een bekende stem achter hem. 'Edmund.' Het was de mist, in de gedaante van de Witte Heks. Wederom sprak ze zacht en vleiend. 'Wat heb jij nog nodig, Edmund, om te bewijzen dat je een man bent?' zei ze. Edmund slikte en keek haar aan. 'Ik kan jou een man maken', bood zij aan. Ik kan jou een koning maken. Kom gewoon met me mee.' Op dat moment stond Edmund volkomen in tweestrijd. De mist had hem aangeboden wat hij meer dan alles wenste, maar wat als hij toegaf? Loesje en Caspian zouden sterven. Hoevelen zouden er dan nog sterven, recht onder zijn ogen? Hoe zou hij ooit kunnen verdragen de ondergang van zijn vrienden op zijn geweten te hebben? Langzaam maakte een sterk gevoel zich van hem meester. Hij wilde koning zijn, maar niet op deze manier. 'Kom maar op!' schreeuwde hij weer tegen de slang, en op het moment dat zij toebeet, boorde Edmund zijn zwaard diep in haar verhemelte. 'NEE!' De schreeuw van de Groene Heks ging verloren toen de mist uiteen spatte en zich als stofwolken verspreidde. De Zilveren Zee Uitkijkend over een ondiepe zee, bedekt met prachtige zilveren lelies, genoten de drie kinderen van het zonnetje. Eustaas was pas sinds die ochtend weer bij hen. De zon was nog maar net verschenen toen Rippertjiep een luid geplons hoorde, en tot ieders stomme verbazing was het Eustaas die daar rondspartelde, weer helemaal normaal. 'Dat is een zeer lang verhaal', vertelde hij toen iedereen hem vroeg hoe dat kwam. 'Toen ik gewond was, vloog ik terug naar Stereiland om uit te rusten. Ik hoop dat dat niet laf was', zei hij verontschuldigend tegen Caspian. Toen die hem vertelde dat het niet erg was, ging Eustaas opgelucht verder. 'Ik was gewond en bloedde erg, en ik had veel pijn. Nu, terwijl ik daar in het zand lag, zag ik opeens een leeuw voor mij staan. Hij was veel kleiner dan ik, en ik had hem zo kunnen verbranden, maar iets hield me tegen. Ik werd bang, denk ik. Toen begon die leeuw opeens in het zand te blauwen met zijn ene poot, en toen brulde hij. Hij was maar net begonnen of ik voelde overal tintelingen, alsof mijn drakenhuid eraf begon te vallen. Eigenlijk was het best aangenaam. En daarna herinner ik mij niets meer, behalve dat ik opeens vlak bij het schip was.' 'Dat zal de Grote Leeuw Aslan zijn geweest', had Rippertjiep hem gezegd. 'Hij heeft je "ontdraakt", als je het zo kunt noemen. Het is de beloning voor je dapperheid.' Op dit moment keek Eustaas naar Loesje en ze lachten, maar toen ze naar Edmund keken, keek die alleen maar star voor zich uit. Loesje stak een arm uit om hem te troosten, toen opeens Drinians stem weerklonk. 'Het water begint te ondiep te worden', bromde hij. 'Straks varen we nog klem.' Toen besloot Caspian om samen met Edmund, Loesje en Eustaas verder te gaan. Rippertjiep mocht eigenlijk niet mee, maar hij stond erop. Eens ze alle vijf in de sloep zaten, keek Loesje om naar Amilia en haar familie. Heer Donnon zag er, weldoorvoed en geschoren, al veel beter uit, en zijn vrouw en dochter straalden van geluk en dankbaarheid. Met haar kleine handje wuifde Amilia Loesje na. De zee met de lelies ging verder, tot ze aan een groot zandstrand kwamen. Tot verbazing van hen allemaal, en dan nog het meest die van Rippertjiep, zat een grote kat hen op te wachten. Zijn vacht was zo goudkleurig als de zon, zijn ogen groener dan het groenste gras. 'Welkom', begroette hij hen spinnend. 'Jullie hebben het volbracht. Jullie zijn naar het einde van de wereld gereisd en hebben deze wereld van een gevaarlijke macht bevrijd.' Hij klonk warm, als een ouder wiens kind net zijn diploma behaald heeft. 'Ik herken u van ergens', mompelde Loesje. 'We hebben elkaar eerder gezien, dat weet ik zeker.' De kat spinde nog luider. 'Niet in deze gedaante', miauwde hij. Lichtvoetig liep hij op Edmund af. 'Jonge heer, je hebt een lange en moeilijke test doorstaan. Gebruik je ervaring goed in je eigen wereld, want je zult geen kans meer krijgen om nog meer te leren in deze wereld.' Een verlammende stilte daalde op hen neer. Opeens begrepen Edmund en Loesje waarom Peter en Suzanne ditmaal niet mee waren gekomen, en dat besef bewoog hen tot tranen. 'Jullie zijn volwassen geworden', sprak de kat meelevend. 'Maar houd jullie geest open en let op de wereld om je heen. Als je die eenmaal begrijpt, zullen jullie deze wereld des te beter begrijpen.' Hij raakte de drie kinderen aan met zijn neus, ging toen op een afstandje van hen zitten en sloeg zijn staart om zijn poten. Een groot venster verscheen in de lucht. Het afscheid was moeilijk, maar zowel Edmund als Loesje begrepen waarom het zo was, en ze wisten ook dat Eustaas nog terug zou gaan. Nadat Loesje Caspian en Rippertjiep (die het voor een keer toeliet) had omhelsd, nam ze haar broer en neefje bij de arm en wandelde naar het venster. Vanaf de eerste stap voelden ze hoe ze duikelde, vielen en keerden, om uiteindelijk weer in de kleine zolderkamer uit te komen, terwijl het water langzaam wegtrok. Even was het stil. Toen keken Loesje en Eustaas elkaar aan, en zij lachten. Toen ze naar Edmund keken, lachte die ook. Geen bitterheid, geen teleurstelling, alleen een vredige kalmte. We hebben nog vaak over Narnia gesproken in de dagen die volgden. Het is nu tijd om te aanvaarden dat ik nooit meer koning zal zijn, tenminste niet in dit bestaan. Nu enkel mijn neefje nog over is, mis ik mijn Narniase vrienden nog meer. En ik zal ze blijven missen, tot aan het einde van mijn dagen. thumb Categorie:Vederklauws Kronieken van Narnia Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: verhalen Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Literatuur Categorie:Standalone Categorie:Boekenbundel Categorie:Voltooid